Among the communication techniques in wireless systems is multicast communication. Multicast communication is a communication technique of transmitting a single piece of data to one or more wireless terminals belonging to a multicast group as transmission destinations simultaneously. Multicast communication allows for efficient utilization of wireless resources, and therefore, is employed in various services, and there is a demand for an improvement in techniques related to multicast communication.
For example, Patent Literature 1 below discloses a technique of, when data has been transmitted using multicast communication, determining whether or not to perform retransmission on the basis of whether or not the number of terminals which are transmission destinations is equal to the number of reception acknowledgment responses received from terminals which are transmission destinations.